Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a testing device for testing seals, in particular tubbing segment seals, with at least one anchoring foot, the use of the testing device, and a method for testing seals with at least one anchoring foot.
Description of the Related Art
Testing devices for testing seals used in shaft or tunnel constructions, for example sealing profiles of tubbing segments, are basically known (e.g., see Schreyer, Jörg, 2001, Seals of Tubbing Segment Linings with Sealing Profiles, In: Studiengesellschaft für Unterirdische Verkehrsanlagen e.V. (STUVA) (German Research Organization for Underground Transportation), Cologne (publisher), Underground Construction 2001, Research and Practice 39, pp. 142-149; Flath, T. et al., 2005, STUVA Recommendation for the Testing and Use of Sealing Profiles in Tubbing Segment Linings, TUNNEL August 2005; http://www.stuvatec.de/stuvatec-02_036.htm).
In order to test seals with anchoring feet, such as those often used in tunnel construction, it has previously been necessary to manufacture concrete test specimens suitable only for testing purposes, in which the seals are anchored, which is very material, time and cost-intensive. Another disadvantage is that concrete test specimens adjusted specifically to different seals had to be fabricated, so that corresponding molds had to be kept available for this purpose as well, for example. The realization of practical tests on a T-joint or cross joint with test specimens made out of concrete has thus far only been possible at an enormous expense, and is thus not yet possible from a practical standpoint.
The object of the present invention is to improve the possibilities for testing seals, in particular tubbing segment seals, with anchoring feet.